Across Time
by Alice In Eden
Summary: The Beginning of the End. This is the ending of my fan-story 'Across Time,' with the inclusion of an OC, for right now just named Edith. If you guys like this, then I'll continue writing it. If not, then it's just a nice fluff tidbit. Thank you ever so much! Alice In Eden


**Finis**

* * *

Edith kissed Ciel's forehead as they fell into the darkness together. He lifted his eyes to hers, and his eye patch was lost in the wind. The contract in his eye began to glow that bright shade of electric red. It was brighter than it ever had been. Almost as bright as a tiny star in the midnight sky.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. He stared, confused. _Blast he didn't hear me._ She could see Sebastian gliding towards them, the hunger evident in his bright red eyes. This was the last time she'd be able to say what she needed to. She pressed Ciel's ear to her chest. "Listen!" She shouted over the penetrating wind. She couldn't tell if he heard her or not, but she continued, "This is my heartbeat! It will never be altered! You must never forget it, Ciel, or else I'll lose you forever! Please, don't forget!" They crashed into the water, and it separated them.

Edith could see in her blurred vision that Ciel was desperately trying to reach for her, a failed attempt they both knew. His fingertips grazed her hand. A spark of hope in his eyes appeared, before the tide swept her away, out of his reach. Yet, in spite of his failure, she smiled, kindly, at him.

"Edith!" He screamed as her body disappeared in the murk. He unintentionally swallowed the red-tinted water. Their blood had turned it into such a color.

* * *

Sebastian had seen the entire scene unfold. In fact, he had been quite blessed with the opportunity to savor the tears of the falling witch. Tears which tasted so very sweet yet so very bitter at the same time – it was a sign that she truly loved the boy in her arms. The boy she was about to lose to fate.

Sebastian never understood the sentiment of love, although he had grown quite fond of the witch. Perhaps once he finished with Ciel, he would search for Edith's barely alive form, washed up along the river banks. Her jagged breathing creating vapors in the cool, spring air and her deathly pale skin shivering and heaving – the freezing water would surely make her heart come to a halt. He would have to be quick if he could feast on her bittersweet soul. Then the two lovers could be together.

Sebastian thought it a very selfless act on his part. Of course, it would never be an ideal sort of love, – it would be one of the most tragic human deaths of all time – but it would last forever. Their search for each other in the empty depths of his being would be never-ending. The thought made Sebastian quite pleased with himself. Lovers' souls were always delicious, but they lost their spark in a short amount of time. _Humans: such weak and passive creatures_. However, the souls of his malignant young master and the vehement young witch would be forever ignited, satisfying his hunger for quite some time.

Unfortunately, Sebastian would never receive the additional treat. Not that it particularly occurred to him that something else entirely was feasting on it.

* * *

Just as Sebastian portrayed, Edith lay there, slowly freezing to death. The sharp fangs sunk deep into Edith's throat just as Ciel's soul was ripped from his body, through the butlers' cold, velvety lips. Both screamed a horrible sound of indescribable suffering. However, as with all things, their tormented cries slowly ceased. Finally, the pain subsided, and all that remained was a sense of release.

_It's over. It doesn't hurt anymore._ Ciel thought. Edith, whose transition to quietus was slightly more tinged with pain, due to her attempts at remaining alive, – even for those precious, yet miserable, seconds – could only smile as she felt Ciel's relief. She could finally let the venom burn her soul, leaving nothing but the emptiness of her carcass. The ease from finally allowing herself to die no longer made mulling over it a necessity.

_We can rest now._


End file.
